


Happy Anniversary.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been Eight Years since Supernatural first aired. What can the boys do to celebrate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, except excessive schmoop, and a slightly battered Jensen.  
> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Author’s Notes: Before we go any further, I promise that this will be sent to my long suffering Beta Bigj52, very soon. I had my reasons for posting this quickly. For a start I want to belatedly join in the celebrations of the birth of our show. Secondly, I wrote this as a birthday present for somersault_j, I really hope she likes it. I’m sorry it’s as rough as a badger’s bum, but I only started this yesterday *G* and yeah 4000 words of babbling later, here we are. Quick edit. I’ve now gotten this betaed by the truly wondrous bigj52. It should be readable now. All feedback is cuddled to within an inch of its life.

The front door opened and Sadie scampered through it wagging her tail, happy to be home after a long day on set. As she got herself comfortable, Jared entered the house, dropping his keys on the table. He turned back to the door, about to go back when Jensen came into the house and closed the door.

Jensen was moving slowly and gingerly, trying not to aggravate the latest bruises filming Season Nine had left him as a present. He ignored Jared standing there with his arms folded as he made his way to the couch. “You know, you go on about me bringing Dean home with us. I hate to tell you, Jay, but Sam hitched a lift today, and he’s wearing....” Jensen sat down with a soft groan, and tilted his head back to study Jared’s face. “Yup, Sam’s with us and he’s wearing bitch face No 9. I didn’t know I was in mortal danger. I only see that one when demons are trying to rip Dean a new one.”

Jared huffed, ignoring the smirk from the man on the couch. “Oh, so you don’t think being thrown around the set for eight hours by a bunch of pissed fallen Angels warrants bitch face No 9. I love having Steve back directing, but I wish he wouldn’t keep trying to kill you every time he turns up.” He walked over to the couch and sat by Jensen, wincing when his face tightened in pain.

Jensen rested his head against the couch, and tried to ignore the way his body throbbed and ached. “Steve wasn’t trying to kill me; he was getting the crap kicked out of Dean. I was just along for the ride. It should look brilliant; those guys really put their backs into it.”

“Put their backs into it? Fuck it, Jensen. I thought we were gonna have ta crow bar you out of the wall at one point.”

Jensen flinched, hearing the twang of Texas slip into Jared’s speech. He was either tired or pissed. Jensen was sure he wasn’t tired. It was only September, and they’d only done a couple of fourteen-hour days so far. So if Jared wasn’t tired, he was pissed, and him getting hurt on set always guaranteed a pissed-over protective Sasquatch. “Settle down, Jay. I’m just a little sore. I’ve had worse. Look, it’s Friday, and for once we got the weekend off. I can lounge around and be back to being awesome by Monday.”

Jared sighed and stared at his feet; Jensen lifted his head and looked at him. This was more than the usual grumpy Sasquatch, there was something else going on. He thought carefully, trying to figure out why he was so upset, and then he spotted the newspaper. September the thirteenth, the show’s anniversary and Jared had wanted to go out with the crew and celebrate. Instead, Jensen had crawled off set like an arthritic Octogenarian. “Shit, Jay, I’m sorry. We promised to go out and get bombed with the crew. Look. Why don’t you give me a few minutes, and we’ll catch up with them?” Jensen pushed himself forward, getting ready to haul his ass off the couch and get ready to go out.

Jared’s hand landed on his shoulder. “Oh no, you don’t. We can go out and get drunk another time. I want to get you naked, so I can see what damage those Angelic dicks did to you.” He growled possessively, as he gently squeezed Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen licked his lips nervously and felt his jeans go a little tighter. Shit, he needed a few quiet words with his dick, to explain to it why it shouldn’t find Jared going all caveman so fucking hot all the time. “I can remember a time when you couldn’t wait to get me naked, so you could lick every inch of my body. Mapping my freckles one by one, before screwing me senseless. Now all you want to do is check me over to see if they’ve broken anything. Do you know how unloved and old I feel now?” He sniffed dramatically, and looked up at Jared through his eyelashes.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you got it. You’re ancient, and I just wanted to make sure nothing valuable broke off when they threw you through that table the third time Steve shot the scene.” Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen’s shoulder, pulling him closer, their lips almost touching. “What I really want is to make sure you’re fit enough for our own Anniversary celebrations. I don’t want to have to do all the hard work, old man.” He grinned and then dipped forward, pressing his lips to Jensen’s. The gentle pressure soon deepened, and he ran his tongue over Jensen’s full lips. With a moan his lips parted and allowed Jared access. Jared slipped his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, exploring and mapping his mouth. Savouring the taste of the other man, the bitter hint of coffee exploded over his taste buds. He moaned as Jensen sucked lightly at his tongue. Finally they broke apart, panting. 

“Not bad for an old man, right? Come on let’s get upstairs, and you can play doctor with me. I look forward to my examination, Dr Padalecki,” Jensen whispered huskily against Jared’s ear, feeling him shiver as his warm breath ghosted over his skin.

Jared grinned and stood up; he took hold of Jensen’s hand and pulled him to his feet. He was a little alarmed when his boyfriend went pale, but in true Dean style he covered it with a wink and a smirk. 

“Come on, I don’t want you falling asleep on me. I know how you need your beauty sleep these days. All that physical exertion today must’ve worn your poor old body out.”Jared winked mischievously at Jensen, as he thought two could play that game. Then he yelped when the older man moved past him, smacking him on the ass as he went.

Jensen ran for the stairs and called out, “What’s up, Jay? Can’t keep up with the old man? Perhaps I should trade you for a younger model. How about Stephen Amell? He’s got really great Abs.”

“Stephen Amell? He’s older than me, you fucker. That’s it. You’re going down,” Jared shouted at his boyfriend’s back as Jensen scrambled up the stairs, laughing.

As Jensen ran, his body issued protests, his knees screamed loudly and his left ankle added to the fun by twingeing ominously, serving to remind him of when he’d sprained it on set, and of course that was before he took into account today’s bumps and bruises. But he was determined not to let Jared treat him like he was a fragile flower, even though right now he would’ve been happier to be tucked up in their king-sized bed with a hot chocolate.

Jensen made it into the bedroom, and he dropped onto the bed, hissing softly as his battered body hit the mattress. He heard the sound of a charging moose heading up the stairs, and he slowly propped himself up on his elbows, resolved to paint a picture of nonchalance.

Jared ran into the room, and glared at the man lying on the bed. “So you’re trading me in for a younger model. I’ll have to show you your mature lover is more experienced.” He approached the bed, seeing Jensen quirk his eyebrow.

“You, mature? Are you the same guy who sat and pouted, because I got the gift out of the Lucky Charms this morning? Anyhow, I thought the doctor was going to examine me. Just promise me you’ll warm your hands first. Remember, I’m old and fragile.”

Jared sat on the bed and ran his hand over Jensen’s leg. He didn’t miss the slight flinch when he touched Jensen’s knee; he’d seen him favouring his right knee when they finished the fight scene. Despite the light-hearted banter, he really did want to see if Jensen was hurt worse than he was prepared to admit to. 

Over eight seasons Dean’s trait of downplaying injuries had rubbed off on him. This had included Jensen ignoring cracked ribs, wrenched shoulders, a couple of slight concussions and a dislocated thumb. Sue, the set medic, had read Jensen the riot act over that one, saying he’d been lucky not to do permanent damage.

Jared knew he’d picked up a few of Sam’s more endearing habits, including the whole huffing at Jensen when he annoyed him, and yes, he did get overprotective of Jensen. Someone had to when the stubborn idiot wouldn’t look after himself. It was time to get a good look at what the latest ‘hunt’ had done to him.

Jared slipped his arm underneath Jensen, and pulled him into a sitting position. “Alright then, Mr Ackles, it’s time for your examination. If you’ll take your clothes off, I’ll be very happy to examine you. And I promise not to laugh at your bow legs.”

Jensen groaned tiredly, and flipped the finger at him as he started to get undressed. His back and shoulders added their voices to the growing chorus of hurt his body was playing loudly to him. He slid his jacket off and let it fall to the floor; next to go was his button down. Jensen went to get his boots, but Jared got off the bed and undid them. He was too tired to complain as his boots were pulled off his feet, and Jared helped him off the bed. Despite his protestations of being fine, he was stiffening up and it was getting harder to hide.

Jared pretended not to see the way Jensen’s jaw clenched as he was pulled to his feet; he silently undid his belt and worked on unfastening Jensen’s jeans. With a sharp tug the jeans were pulled down, and Jared gasped when he saw the swollen knee but he said nothing. Now he concentrated on getting Jensen’s T-shirt off. He took hold of the material and eased it up over Jensen’s body. When he’d gotten it off he took a good look at Jensen. “You’ve had worse? I didn’t realize the Cowboys had used you for tackling practice.” He rested his hands on Jensen’s hips, his thumbs stroking the curve of the bone.

Jared turned Jensen round and got a good look at his back; it was already starting to turn pretty colours. Crap! That had got to hurt. No wonder he hadn’t wanted to go out with the crew. “Shit. You’re not gonna be able to get out of bed in the morning.”

Jensen glanced over his shoulder, and shot him the look that had blown ovaries all round the world. It was the same look from Season Eight’s gag reel as Sam and Dean had hugged, and Jared had cracked up, giggling. Heat rushed through Jared’s veins as Jensen looked at him through the curtain of his eyelashes. He tried to think of anything, rather than how that look went straight to his dick. Jensen was hurt. How he could think that at a time like this?

“Why, Jared, what are you suggesting? Are you planning to take advantage of me? And here I am wounded. How could you?” Jensen’s voice cracked a little with emotion.

Jared panicked. “No. Look. I just want to get you into bed.” He groaned when he heard Jensen laugh. “No, not like that. I want to look after you, and you need to lie down and get some rest.”

Jensen turned round and wrapped his arms round Jared’s waist, smiling fondly at him. “Listen, doofus. I’d rather spend the day in bed after you’ve taken advantage of me, rather than admit I’m getting too old for this shit.” Jensen channelled his inner Roger Murtagh as he said that.

Jared pulled him closer and nuzzled at his neck. “How many more times? You’re not old, but how about we get you horizontal before you fall over? I’ll see what I can do about taking advantage of you.” He guided Jensen round the bed, pulled back the duvet and waited for him to get in.

Jensen got in without a fight. As he was covered he wriggled out of his boxers and waved them at Jared. “Thank you for tucking me in. Are you going to join me or are you going to sit by my side, and stroke my fevered brow?”

Jared started to pull his own clothes off. “I’m going to stroke something, and it’s not going to be your fevered brow. Now behave for a minute and I’ll be back.”

Jared went into the bathroom, picked up a bottle of massage oil, a towel and facecloth. He came back into the bedroom, and pulled back the duvet. Jensen looked up at him and pouted, “I was just getting warm.”

Jared grinned down at him. “I can think of much better ways to get you warm. Now roll over.”

Jensen did as he was told, and felt Jared straddle his hips. A large hand caressed the back of his neck, then it moved lower to trace the worst of his bruises. Heat bloomed across his shoulders as Jared applied the hot facecloth to his bruises. The hot cloth pulled the sting out of his tender flesh, and Jared continued downwards with the cloth, his touch easing the tension in Jensen’s aching body.

Jensen relaxed beneath the familiar caring touch, happy to let Jared work his magic. The hot facecloth was gone, and once again he felt the gentle touch of his boyfriend’s hands. 

Jared had poured some massage oil onto his hands, letting it warm before he began a gentle massage to ease sore, tired muscles. He concentrated on Jensen’s broad shoulders that had taken the brunt of the action. He’d watched as ‘Dean’ had been thrown against walls, before finally being slammed down hard onto a table that collapsed. Jared kept a gentle pressure on knotted muscles, releasing tension. He knew it was working by how Jensen seemed to melt into the bed, sighing happily with a sleepy smile on his face.

Jared smoothed his hands further down Jensen’s back, noting each place that made him wince. Tomorrow he’d apply ice packs, but for now he’d ease the hurt the best he could. He gave a sly smile as he reached Jensen’s pert ass, cupping it as he squeezed it gently. He slowly rubbed the fragrant oil into the smooth skin, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his fingers.

“Not that I’m complaining, but my ass wasn’t bruised. You done taking advantage of me yet? Or will we be getting onto the main event soon. Only I’m a poor old man and I’m tired. Eight years of playing a bad-ass hunter takes it out of you.” He gave a smirk and wiggled, his ass grinding invitingly against Jared. 

Jared moaned softly and leant forward, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck. He rolled his hips and his cock rode the crease in Jensen’s ass, the oil helping his cock slide up and down. He rocked lazily, the friction sending shocks up his spine as Jensen moved in counter point. He heard Jensen pant as his cock rubbed against the sheet. This wasn’t how he wanted the evening to end. Jared took a breath and rolled off him. He slid his arm under Jensen and pulled him against his chest. 

He rested his hand over Jensen’s heart, feeling its reassuring rhythm under his fingertips. He pressed his lips to the pulse throbbing in Jensen’s neck and sucked gently on it. “Don’t worry. We’ll get to the main event soon. I’d have thought being a bad-ass hunter, you’d know all about patience.” Jensen shivered against him, as his hand travelled lower. Jared’s fingertips brushed over the head of Jensen’s cock, making it jump as he wrapped his large hand round it. Jared pumped his hand up and down, the oil making a slick tunnel. Jensen’s hips twitched and rocked upwards, driving his cock into Jared’s fist.

Jensen bit his lip, trying not to whimper as he moved; he was getting close to coming. The pleasure tempered the pain from his battered body, and he relaxed. Then Jared’s hand was gone and he whined at the loss; he heard the sound of a cap being popped on a bottle. He tensed in anticipation. Jared’s hands were back, slicker than before as they slid down his cock and over his balls. Fingertips brushed tantalizingly at his perineum, edging further back, slowly circling his hole teasingly. “Jay, please......”

Jared grinned behind Jensen as he pressed against the tight bud. “Please, what? Please stop and let me get some well-deserved rest? Or please carry on, and I’ll behave myself tomorrow and let Jared pamper me?” He ran his tongue over Jensen’s ear, and was rewarded with a low moan and a full body shiver from him.

“Fuck, alright. I’ll behave. Fuck me, please.” The words were breathy and desperate.

“You only had to ask nicely. Relax and I’ll get you there, sweetheart.” Jared heard a growl at his use of ‘sweetheart’, and it turned to a moan as he pushed his finger inside. He slowly worked the finger in and out, its passage helped by Jensen rocking his hips. He continued to kiss, lick, and nibble at Jensen’s ear and neck. He aimed relentlessly for the spot on Jensen’s neck that drove him out of his mind.

Soon he added another finger, and worked to loosen the tight ring of muscle; he wanted this to be as pain free as possible. Jensen had been hurt enough already today. He scissored and twisted his fingers, searching for the small bundle of nerves. Jared knew when he found it, as Jensen jolted his arms and let out a shaky breath. With a deft touch he rubbed the small bump over and over, pausing long enough to push in a third finger alongside the others.

Jensen undulated against him, his head thrown back, face flushed, and Jared thought god, he was beautiful like this. The movement of his hips was becoming increasingly frantic. Jared slowly withdrew his fingers, and rested his hand on Jensen’s hip, stilling his movements. 

Jensen turned his face to Jared, his eyes heavy lidded and his pupils blown with arousal. His lips swollen and shiny from biting them. “Jay.... I need you, please.” A husky plea poured from his lips.

Jared propped himself up on his elbow and bent forward, taking time to kiss him. It was slow and languid, calming the moment as he licked and nibbled at the swollen lips. Jensen responded by opening up and letting him plunder his mouth, his tongue exploring once more until they needed to breathe.

Jared looked down and marvelled at how lucky he was. Jensen was truly stunning, especially now. Lips kiss swollen and bruised, his hair tousled and a delicate flush stained his cheeks. He still couldn’t believe that Jensen was his, and had been since Season Two. One day he ought to send a fruit basket to Eric to thank him, but now he had much more important things on his mind.

Jared lay down, wiped his hands on the face cloth, and opened the bedside cabinet drawer. He picked up a condom, and the foil crinkled loudly as Jensen rolled over to face him. 

“Here, let me.” He held out his hand and tore the foil packet open and curled his fingers round Jared’s cock, jacking it slowly and sensuously. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as Jared screwed his eyes shut and moaned, trying to keep a grip on his libido. Jensen took pity, and he skilfully rolled the condom down Jared’s large cock. Enjoying the feel of its weight in his hand, his mouth watered in anticipation. 

He rested his chin on Jared’s chest, and fluttered his eyelashes at him. “How do you want me? On my back or my knees? How about if I ride you? Save a Moose, ride a Padalecki.” He smirked suggestively.

Jared wrapped his arms around him. “As much as I enjoy your cowboy impressions, how about we spoon? I want to snuggle up and squish you, while I screw your brains out.” He waited for Jensen to respond. As much as he enjoyed it when Jensen used him for bronco practice, with the state he was in, Jared was in no mood to have to carry Jensen into the E.R after his back went into spasm or his knees locked. No, this would be better for Jensen, and alright, he loved being entwined round him when they made love, holding him tight. Yes, he was a sap, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, snuggle monster, and there I was about to do my audition piece for _Fifty Shades._ Spooning, it is. Just don’t squish me to death when you get excited. Remember those eight-foot long arms of yours, Sasquatch; they need me back on set Monday without a crushed rib cage.” He rolled onto his side and Jared followed him. Jensen pushed his ass back into Jared’s crotch and wriggled, making him moan in frustration.

“You keep that up, and it will be all over. Anyway, you missed out on _Fifty Shades_. That dude from _Sons of Anarchy_ got the gig. You’re way hotter though, but I think I’m more Christian Grey. You can be my Anastasia.” He ran his fingers lightly down Jensen’s sides, making him squirm when he tickled him.

“Great! Now I’m being compared to a swooning Brit chick. Thanks for the ego boost.” Jensen grumbled.

“No, I love seeing you on your knees, obeying my every command. You look so pretty on your knees....ooofff” Jared was cut off from his musing by an elbow to the ribs. “Ok. No more _Fifty Shades._ How about I ravage you instead?”

“Thank god for that. I thought we’d be celebrating Christmas before you did someth......nnuuhhhh” Jensen’s complaints were cut short as Jared took hold of his thigh lifted it slightly and pushed forward. The large head of his cock pushed against his hole, breaching the tight ring of muscle with a pop. The stretch stole his breath as Jared rolled his hips, and pushed deeper into his channel.

Jensen took a breath and relaxed, easing the path for Jared’s very proportional cock. He shuddered when the coarse pubic hair brushed his ass. He felt Jared’s forehead resting against his shoulder. Jared tried not to move, waiting for him to adjust to the sensation of being full.

Jared could feel the rapid beat of Jensen’s heart beneath his fingers. When he’d pushed inside, the tight heat engulfed his cock as Jensen pushed down at the same time. Despite his careful stretching he was still tight, and by the time Jensen’s ass had landed against his thighs, Jared was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. The two men lay entangled in one another, panting, and it was difficult for Jared not to thrust into that inviting heat. “Please, Jen, I have to move. Can I?” he begged softly.

Jensen groaned in response, his hips grinding down. “Fuck! Move for the love of god. Fuck me, Jay.”

Jared was only too happy to do as he was asked; he pulled back, and then snapped his hips upwards, hearing a guttural moan from the man in his arms. He pulled Jensen even tighter to his chest, and the two of them moved together in the rhythm as old as time. As he thrust up, Jensen rocked down. They moved slowly, in no hurry for this to end as Jared peppered Jensen’s neck with soft kisses. 

His hands caressed Jensen’s firm body, scratching at his nipples with blunt nails, prising a softly keening moan from Jensen’s lips when he tweaked them. Jared stopped tormenting the tight nubs and moved lower, his fingers skimming over Jensen’s abs, feeling them flutter as he touched them. Finally he reached Jensen’s cock; it was hard and leaking pre-come. Jared took hold of it, and rubbed his thumb over the head as he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Jensen cried out as his cock found his prostate; he grinned and did it again. Jensen shook in his arms. His ass muscles clenched tightly around his cock, making Jared moan.

Jared knew he couldn’t hold on much longer; he rocked into Jensen faster and harder. Jensen followed suit, moving with Jared pressing down more urgently, trying to get Jared even deeper inside him. 

Heat rushed through Jared as his balls tightened; he knew he was going to come soon. He wanted Jensen to fall apart first. He changed the angle and depth of his thrusts, hitting Jensen’s prostate with unerring accuracy, and as he stroked his cock, Jared gave a slight twist of his wrist. The dual stimulation proved to be too much for Jensen. His ass muscles clamped down harder on Jared’s cock. Jared groaned and bit down on Jensen’s shoulder, the sharp pain tipped him over and he came with a long drawn-out shout.

Jensen trembled violently in Jared’s arms, his ass rhythmically squeezing Jared’s cock as he came. He managed to thrust a couple more times before he too tumbled over the edge, continuing to rock against Jensen, holding him tightly as his orgasm raced through him. His body tingled from his head to his feet, and he slumped back, exhausted, his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen lay boneless in Jared’s arms; he was never going to move again. He hadn’t expected the slow and gentle lovemaking to result in such a mind-blowing orgasm. He felt the reassuring weight of Jared draped across his back, and Jared’s legs entwined with his. He felt safe, protected and loved; he knew Jared would take care of him. When he finally got his breathing under control he croaked, “You know, if really wanted me to stop in bed, you only had to ask. Not fuck me until I lost the use of my legs.” He grinned over his shoulder at Jared.

Jared managed to lift his head; it felt like it weighed a tonne. “Seriously? Damn. I could’ve saved myself all this effort if I’d known. But at least I know you’ll stay put tomorrow, if you’ve lost the use of your legs. God, I’m good.” Jared laughed as Jensen tiredly lifted his arm, reached behind him and smacked his leg.

“And you’re modest too. Can we go to sleep? I feel as if I’ve been mauled by a love-struck Sasquatch....Oh wait, I have been.” Jensen yawned loudly, and his eyelids started to droop.

Jared slowly eased his softening cock out of Jensen’s ass, stroking his stomach when Jensen moaned softly. Then with a tremendous effort he pushed himself to a sitting position, pulled the condom off, knotted it and dropped it in the trash can. He picked up the facecloth he discarded earlier, and wiped his hands clean. With a grin he lifted the duvet, earning himself a grumpy growl from Jensen. He cheerfully ignored it and gently cleaned Jensen and himself up, then he grabbed the towel and got them dry. He lay down and pulled the duvet over them again.

Jared rolled onto his side again and looped his arm round Jensen’s waist, pulling the smaller man against his chest again. He ran his fingers through Jensen’s short spiky hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands. “Did you like our anniversary celebration? Eight years ago today, Supernatural hit the television and our lives changed forever.” He placed a soft kiss on Jensen’s neck.

“Well, the celebrations went with a bang, and you’re right, the show did change my life. When it started, I didn’t know that the show would give me something I’d be eternally grateful for,” Jensen said with a smile.

“What did the show give you? Money, fame, an army of fan girls willing to follow you to the ends of the earth. The chance to play with guns, and drive the coolest car on the planet? And I’m not counting the Bat Mobile. The Impala’s real, and she’s yours and Dean’s baby. So come on then, what are you going to be eternally grateful for?” Jared asked, his curiosity piqued.

Jensen turned over, and slotted his leg between Jared’s, his hand resting over Jared’s heart. He lifted his green eyes to meet the eyes of the man he loved. “The show gave me you. What else could I possibly want?” Jensen tried to sound gruff, but his words came from the heart.

Jared beamed at him in delight; he bent forward and kissed Jensen’s upturned face, kissing his eyelids, cheeks, and finally putting a soft kiss on his full lips. “Alright then, jerk, let’s get some sleep. I’ll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow. Blueberry pancakes and lots of coffee.”

Jensen sighed contentedly; it was the greatest declaration of love a man could possibly get. As Jared turned out the light and kissed the top of his head, Jensen said, “Love you too, bitch.”


End file.
